Shh It'll Be Out Little Secret
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien comes home after a long day of teaching... only to find his wife, Marinette, on the couch waiting for him in stockings and bright crimson stilettos. ;) Aged UP NSFW foot fetish one shot


**Note: Someone on tumblr was talking about wishing there was a decent foot fetish MLB fic. So, I wanted to try my hand at it. It's not my fetish, but that doesn't mean that it's not an acceptable one. As long as you're not hurting anyone? Why not. haha Anyways, enjoy. I hope I did it justice. I put this up on AO3 first and then decided to drop it here too. **

Adrien walked into their house after a long day at work. He had been teaching all day and was exhausted. He peered up after ruffling his hair to see his wife on the couch. Marinette was wearing a white nightgown that left little to the imagination. It was made from a fine lace and he could see her rouged nipples beneath the thin fabric. Her breasts were pushed up and they caught his attention. His gaze ran down to her parted thighs that were covered by white thigh high stockings with white bows on each side. He watched as she slowly slid her feet up onto the seat of the couch.

She wore red stilettos that only accentuated the curve of her foot and shaped her calves. They were amazing and only made him want to worship her feet more than he had wanted to when he walked in the door and saw her. His cock flexed in his grey slacks as he dropped his book bag onto the floor.

He walked over to her as he undid his belt and yanked it from the loops, letting it clatter along the floor. Adrien got onto his knees in front of her and crawled towards her.

"Ah! Not yet, hot stuff." Marinette slipped one of her heels from the couch and placed it against his forehead, gently pushing him away. She slowly slid her stiletto along his cheek and rested it on his shoulder as he growled from deep within his chest.

Adrien turned his face towards her foot and kissed along the top of her foot. Her stocking was soft against his lips and he softly moaned as he trailed gentle kisses up to her ankle. Marinette watched him through her lashes as he began to dip his warm tongue along it.

She softly moaned as he peered up her leg to see that she wasn't wearing panties. He groaned as he undid the buckle on her shoe and slipped it off of her dainty foot. Adrien ran his fingers up her leg and hooked them into the top of her stocking, slowly pulling it down her sculpted leg. He pulled the thigh high from her foot and took in her pink nail polish. He groaned as he kissed along her insole until he reached her big toe. She parted her lips and softly moaned as he licked along the side of it and wrapped his lips around it. He gently sucked on her toe as he peered at her through his lashes with smoldering emerald eyes.

Marinette moaned and ran her fingers between her thighs, parting her soft folds and circling her swollen clit with her middle finger.

Adrien groaned as he let go of her toe and kissed up her calf to her inner thigh. He nibbled on her soft skin and moved her hand to slowly lick up her wet slit. Marinette gripped the couch with her fingertips as she raised her hips to meet his lips. He growled from deep within his chest as he kissed down her other inner thigh, pulling her other stocking down her leg.

Adrien kissed and nibbled on her ankle as he made his way down the top of her foot. Marinette softly mewled as he grabbed the strap on her stiletto with his teeth to pull it from the buckle. She watched as he slipped off her other stiletto. It fell to the floor and she watched him slowly remove her other stocking. He licked along the side of her foot and wrapped his lips around her big toe. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as he lavished it like he had done to her other one.

Marinette took her foot from his grasp and leaned forward to grab his black silk tie. She wrapped it around her fist and pulled him close. His eyes sparked in the light as his lips parted. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. Wanted her soft feet wrapped around his cock, making him beg for more.

"What do you want me to do?" Marinette tilted her head slightly as she peered through her dark lashes, challenging him.

Adrien whimpered as he felt her warm breath feather his lips. "You know what I want." His voice came out lower than usual as his arousal colored it.

Marinette smirked at him and licked from his bottom lip to his top one as he parted them. "Come with me." She brought her foot to his shoulder and gently pushed him away from her as she let his soft tie slip from around her hand.

He groaned as she stood up and walked over towards their bedroom. He followed her and she stood in the doorway. Adrien swallowed hard as he felt his breathing hitch. He watched her as she slowly raised up on her toes and made her feet curve in the perfect way that made him swoon.

"God, I love when you do that." Adrien groaned as he stared at her perfect pose. He quickly gathered her into his arms and heard her squeal as he captured her lips with his soft ones.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat her on the bed. Marinette sat back on her heels and began to undo his tie. She loosened it as she brushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, throwing it to the ground. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as she revealed his pecs and abs. Marinette ran her hands beneath his shirt and pushed it down and off his shoulders and arms.

Adrien moaned and pulled her closer. He ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples as he dipped his tongue past her parted lips. Marinette undid the clasp on his grey slacks and quickly shoved them down. Adrien broke the kiss to stand up, pushing them past his thighs and down to his ankles.

She crawled towards him and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging him towards herself with a sultry expression. "Do you want me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Adrien groaned as he flexed his cock in front of her.

She smirked, pulled his boxer briefs down his thighs, and leaned forward to flick the tip of his cock with her tongue. He moaned as she wrapped her lips around it and took him all the way to the back of her mouth. She ran her lips back to the tip and sweaped her tongue along the underside of it. She swirled her warm tongue around his swollen head and wrapped her lips around him once more. Adrien grabbed a hold of the bedspread and pulled it into his fist as his knuckles turned white.

Marinette let him go with a pop and smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his hardened length, stroking him. "Sit on the bed, against the headboard, and face me."

Adrien groaned, kicked off his boxers, and got onto the bed after she let him go. He sat with his back against the headboard and flexed his cock as she opened the nightstand beside him to grab lubricant. Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her climb onto the bed. She passed him the bottle of lube and he eagerly took it.

Marinette sat across from him, pointed her toes, and slowly slid her right foot along the bedspread. He bit back a groan as she slowly parted her thighs, giving him a show. Adrien ran his hand along his cock as he watched her slowly arch her right foot and extend it towards him.

"Would you be so kind?" Marinette winked at him as she watched him let go of his throbbing cock to pick up the lubricant from the bed.

He leaned forward and held the heel of her foot, kissing along her toes. He took his time, bringing each one between his lips to lavish them. Marinette bit her bottom lip as she peered at him through her dark lashes. Adrien let her foot go to pour lube into his palm. He began to massage along her insole and up to the ball of her foot. Adrien spread his fingers between her dainty toes and Marinette moaned as he worked her with his expert hands. He set her foot down and she slowly raised her left one for him, pointing her toe.

"Now the other." She spoke with a sultry tone that only drove him more wild.

He growled from deep within his chest as he kissed along the side of her foot and took his time, lavishing each toe. He let her foot go to add lubricant to her soft skin. He massaged it into her skin and ran his fingers between her toes. Adrien watched her sit up and take the bottle of lubricant from him.

She poured some into her hand and wrapped her fingers around his hardened length. Adrien leaned back and moaned as she slowly coated his throbbing cock in lube. She ran her hand up to his swollen tip and circled it. Marinette did short strokes around his swollen head and he moaned, gripping the pillows in his fists. She slowly slid her hand down to the base and back up, letting him go.

Adrien whimpered and she scooted closer to him. Marinette watched him as she slowly pointed her right foot and grazed the underside of his cock with her big toe. He fell against the headboard and moaned as she grazed his sensitive tip with it. She slid her toe back down to the base and ran it along his balls.

Adrien groaned as she slowly slid her toe back up, teasing him. She rolled her foot and rubbed his cock with the ball of her foot, pressing his cock against his stomach. He widened his thighs and moaned as she ran the ball of her foot up and down his cock in long strokes. He panted and watched her through heavily lidded emerald eyes as his blonde hair fell in front of them.

Marinette licked her lips as she continued to roll her foot from the ball of her foot to her toes, stroking him. Adrien took the pillows into his fists and moaned louder, rocking his hips.

She slowly removed her foot from his cock and he whimpered from the loss of her touch. "I want you to add more lubricant to your cock, baby. I want to watch you touch yourself for me."

Adrien groaned and reached over to grab the bottle. He poured it into his hand and began to rub his sensitive cock with it. Adrien ran his palm over his swollen tip and back down to the base.

She raised her left foot with pointed toes and touched his wrist, pushing his hand away from his aching cock. He went back to gripping the pillows as she ran her other foot along his cock, pressing it against his stomach again. Adrien leaned his head back and let out a loud moan as she worked him.

Marinette brought both of her feet between his widened thighs and wrapped them around his throbbing cock. Adrien's cheeks were flushed and his hair was damp. His chest rose and fell in harsh breaths. He was so close and as his cock flexed, precum spilled out from the slit. Marinette wanted to catch it with her tongue. To taste his salty and sweet arousal, but she knew better.

She bit back a moan and began to press the arches of her feet against his cock. He watched her slowly run her feet along it, adding pressure. He moaned as she teased his swollen head with short strokes and then ran them down to the base.

He hissed back a groan as she worked him with her feet. She used the top of her left foot to pull his cock forward and swirled her right big toe around the tip. He moaned and trembled as he felt himself get close.

"I'm gonna cum." Adrien bit the words past his teeth and she slowly ran her big toe along the underside of his shaft. "Ah, oh fuck."

She gently pressed her toes against his balls and back up to wrap both of her feet around his cock again. Adrien's thighs trembled as he rocked his hips, losing all control. He moaned louder as he felt himself go over the edge. Marinette worked her feet along his cock faster until she felt him flex. He panted and groaned as he released onto her feet. She panted as she watched him come down, slowly stroking him to ride out his orgasm.

Adrien caught his breath and reached over for a tissue to clean her feet off with. She got onto her knees and leaned down on her palms to wrap her lips around his cock. She licked and sucked him clean with a moan that sent vibrations through him. He hissed back a moan as she used her mouth on his sensitive cock.

Marinette let his cock go and leaned back on her elbows as she watched him throw the tissues away in the trash can beside their bed.

She slowly parted her legs and he leaned forward to grab her hips and pull her closer, running his tongue between her wet folds. He licked around her clit and wrapped his lips around it. She gasped and tangled her fingers into his damp hair as her thighs trembled.

He groaned against her sensitive clit as she rocked her hips against his lips. Her clit swelled until it couldn't anymore and her skin tingled as she got closer. Adrien quickly flicked her clit and she burst out in a loud moan as she came hard with bucking hips.

Adrien slowed his tongue down and let her ride out her orgasm before he placed one last kiss on her sensitive clit.

Marinette panted and softly hummed as she came down from her high. "God you're amazing."

"I think I should be the one saying that." Adrien burst out in a laugh as he crawled up her body to kiss her lips, settling between her thighs.

Marinette blushed and pulled him closer into a passionate kiss.

**Song I Wrote to:**

**Earned It by The Weeknd **


End file.
